


Spider Thieves?

by Daicar (SpidergirlLokifan)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped Ben Riley, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Miles stops them, Mostly forces on Ben, Peter and Ben rob a bank, kidnapped May parker, not willingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidergirlLokifan/pseuds/Daicar
Summary: Peter Parker and Ben Riley robbing a bank?  are they doing being forced or did our favorite spider superhero's turn to the dark side?





	Spider Thieves?

Two teenage boys walked into the bank with their hoods pulled down to cover their faces and bulges in their pockets. The security guard walked over to them and them to pull their hoods down.

“Sirs please pull down your hoods, because of robberies in the area you need to pull your hoods down or exit.” the guard said.

“You should have trusted your gut sir, times are dangerous these days.” the elder said as both teens quickly pulled masked over their faces the elder knocked the guard out and the younger pulling out a gun and pointed it at a cashier. 

“We need $100,000 in that bag and nobody gets hurt, Including someone we care about.” the younger said. “ all of you get towards the windows.” 

“Were running out of time P.” the elder said 

“I know B, I’m worried we won’t make it in time.” the younger thief know known as P replied 

“Hurry it up lady!” B yelled 

“It’s all here. It’s all here please don’t hurt me.” The lady begged 

“We don’t want to hurt anybody, but we have somebody depending on us. “ the elder teen replied. “ And we can’t fail her.” 

“Well maybe you should have thought of that before robbing a bank.” A familiar voice called from behind them.

The two teens turned to see the web warriors standing at the entrance

“ Put the guns down.” miles ordered not knowing who was behind the masks.

“No can do punk.” The elder teen said snatching the bag from the woman and throwing it to his younger friend. “ Get this to him and get her i’ll deal with them. And be careful!”

“You to B.” the younger teen said then ran out the back door.  
The remaining teen entered a fighting stance and faced the teenage heroes.  
“I said i didn’t want to hurt anybody and that meant you too. So go stop a couple of want to be thugs i have somewhere important to be.” The teen said aiming his gun at the Iron spider knowing the gun would not harm the teen inside. 

“Wait did you just call us kids.” Spider woman asked 

“Two of you are the size of 10 year olds eather your kids of your migites.” the thief said Bluntly

“That's just rude!” Miles said his voice coming from behind him

“What?” he said suddenly the young super hero punched the teen pulling his mask of in the process. He kept his head down as his hood was still on his head.

“Scarlet?” Miles said dropping the mask as scarlet picked the mask up and put it on again 

“Like i said i don’t want to hurt you punk.” Scarlet told the younger teen. Then to the surprise of the other teens a collar on Scarlet sparked to life causing the teen to fall unconscious.

Time skip  
Back at Shield Academy  
In a Shield Cell 

Ben woke up in a shield cell, not feeling the wate of the collar that ock had put around his neck he reached up only to find it gone.

“We took it off when we brought you here. Mind telling us who put it on.” Doctor conner said, Ben tuning to see the doctor by the door. “Because it looks like Otto's work.” 

“I have to go back.” Scarlet said walking over to the door

“Why?” Dr Connors asked. Not getting an answer he walked closer to the door. “What is he holding over you Ben? Is he the reason you, Peter, and May have been missing? Talk to me, kid.”

“A few weeks ago we were watching a movie at Aunt May’s house with her when the living room began to fill with smoke. Next thing we know were in one of ock's labs with those collars around our necks in these tubes.” Ben said turning away from the Doctor. “At first ock was just expermented on us using Aunt may as leverage so we wouldn’t fight back. But then he needed money so he made us rob the banks. Told us if one of us got caught he would kill the other and aunt may.”

“Tell us where they are Ben. we can stop Octavius.”Doctor Conner assured the teen

“No you can’t but your welcome to try.” The teen replied then muttered off the location of the lab. “ Make sure they don’t get hurt when you fail.” 

“They won’t get hurt cause we won’t fail.” Dr Connors replied. “See you soon Scarlet.” 

With the other students

White tiger, Spider Woman, Agent Venom, Miles,Iron spider and Iron fist were watching from the cameras as doctor connors talked with Scarlet spider.

“Sounds like ock was messing with there minds.” Mj said

“The spider seems confused.” Danny commented. “Returning under the control of the octopus seems to have returned his mentality to when he first came to the Academy, Except this time he is worrying about peter and Aunt may.” 

“So what do we do now?” Miles asked 

“We rescue them.”Ava said. “ We kick ocks ass, then we are gonna help our teammates.”

“Well then let's go kick Ock’s ass.” Flash picked up. “For spidey!” 

“As much as i want to just bust in there we need to get everyone in here and put together a plan.” Cho said 

Time skip  
Returning to Shield Academy

The teens had rescued peter and Aunt May and where on there way back to the Academy. Peter and May where sitting together with a blanket wrapped around them.As they prepared to land Scarlet spider waited on the beach.

“Peter, Aunt may, your ok.” Ben gasped running over to hug them. “I’m so sorry i got caught. I thought he was going to kill you guys.” 

“It’s ok we're all home now it’s going to be ok.” Aunt May told the boys as Miles who had waited at the school with Ben raced over 

“Your all back.” the young superhero whispered. “You all ok right, scarlet didn’t want to go to the medbay to get checked out so we came out here instead.”  
“It’s good to see you to miles.” Peter said hugging the younger teen. “And no matter what scarlet says we are all getting looked at” 

“Told you Ben!” Miles told the elder spider

“Shut up punk.” Ben grumbled.

The four turned and walked into the Academy Miles thinking as they walked in that everything was going to be alright after all.


End file.
